Snow War
by Phyr
Summary: It had to happen some time... Oh well... It's Digi Vs Gundam. with a little Kensuke and Taito fluf thrown in for good measure. R&R much appreciated.
1. Default Chapter Title

Snow War.  
  
  
  
  
  
One bright and sunny winter day Daisuke Motomiya went running to the digi destined meeting that was being held ant Yamato Ishida's home. They were supposed to be planning a Christmas party but Daisuke didn't mind being late, they were probably making out with each other and way. When he did manage to get there he was greeted (kissed) by ken at the door. After a minuet or two they broke apart and went to join the rest of the digi destined, old and new, in the living room.  
  
Dai: hey guys, guess what? We're going o have a snowball war agenst some stupid American and his friends tomorrow. This is going to be great. The baka even said I could invite all my friends. Heheh.. It's time for him and his friends to lean why we are the digi destined. I'll bet that he'll even trip on his own mile long braid. What a moron.  
  
Joyu: you did what?!?  
  
Daisuke: I...uhmmm... challenged this guy and his friends to a snowball war?  
  
Joyu put's his hand to his head with a rather loud smack.  
  
Takeru: did you happen to get this guys name?  
  
D: yeah... it was something like shitonme.  
  
They all look at him as if he grew two heads.  
  
All: what?  
  
Tai: was it Shinigami?  
  
Dai: yea! That was it! The guy was average height with a really girly hair do. He had chestnut brown hair in a really long braid and violet eyes.  
  
All sweat drop and glare at Daisuke. Daisuke at his point decides to hide behind Ken.   
  
Dai: what?  
  
Tai: you baka that was a gundam pilot!   
  
Dai: oh... uhmm Tai? What's a gundam pilot?  
  
Takeru: only some of the most dangerous people on earth!!  
  
Dai: oh...oop's.  
  
Hikari: nah shit, bright one.  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
Mean while as Duo continues his walk to the hotel to meet his friends.  
  
Duo: heheh...  
  
Wufei: what are you laughing about baka?  
  
Duo: I just found a sucker to volunteer him and his friends to a snowball war.  
  
At the sound of war both Zechs and Heero both start to listen to the deathscyth pilot.  
  
Relena: but fighting is bad...  
  
Wufei: Weak woman, its just snow. Deal with it.  
  
Relena gives Heero big puppy dog eyes that are asking him to stop the insanity.  
  
Heero: hn..  
  
Duo: for once Relena can't you let us have some fun and non-leathaly beat the crap outa the locals?  
  
Relena: Duo, it's mean.  
  
Heero seeing that he could get to do some wonderful destruction and possibly get Relena to join in, decides to swallow his pride and makes sad puppy dog eyes at Relena. The kind that can scream 'I am sweet and innocent and have no intention of hurting anyone, please be nice to me'. In other words a look that Quatre would make to Trowa to get what he wants.  
  
Heero: please Relena?  
  
Relena: well..  
  
Heero: ::sniffles a little::  
  
Relena: uhmm...  
  
Heero: ::adds a little pathetic like whimpering::  
  
Relena: ok! Ok! You can go and pummel the locals with snowballs. Just stop with the sniffling and whimpering. Damn it Heero, you don't play fair.  
  
Heero: ::smiles::  
  
Every one else, having backed away from the two upon seeing Heero sniffle and whimper, started planning what would be the best way to attack and how they could get their gundams in to the fight.  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
Back at Yamato's...... a rather large not to mention loud fight has erupted into a who-was-here-first kind of fight for who would tell who what to do. Daisuke, kairi, yolen, and Izzy wanted Ken to be in charge. While every one else wanted Tai t be the one in charge. It was starting to give Iore a big head ach.  
  
Iori: QUIET!  
  
Everyone shuts up.  
  
Iori: thank you. I think that both Ken and Tai should lead together. That way both our defense and offence will be at maximum capacity.  
  
Miyako: wow, Iore that's a really good idea.  
  
Iori: thank you Yolei.  
  
Ken: are you up to working together Tai?  
  
Tai puts his hand to his chin in a mock thinking look.  
  
Tai: yea sure, why not? If we loss I can always put the blame on you.  
  
Ken: right, I get the blame because your too bussy making out with your boyfriend. I can hardly wait.  
  
Dai: ::wraps his arms around Ken:: don't worry Ken, I'll protect you.  
  
Ken: that's what I'm afraid of. ::gives Dai a kiss on the cheek::  
  
Sora: ok you two. We need to think about how to survive, not how to get it on.  
  
Tai, Matt, Ken & Dai: ...ok....  
  
Matt: well, from what we know about them, their probably going to do every thing in their power to get their gundams involved... so...  
  
Tai: so we have to find a way to even out the odds..  
  
Mimi: I wish palamon was here, she would have some good ideas.  
  
Eleven sets of eyes look at her.  
  
Mimi: what? Did I say something wrong?  
  
Ken: no mimi, on the contrary. You just found our loophole.  
  
Mimi: oh, ok. What loophole?  
  
Tai: Daisuke, the deal was them agenst us and all of our friends. Right?  
  
Dai: ::evil Grinch like grin appears on his face:: yeah..  
  
Tai: my friends, I do believe we have a plan. Izzy?  
  
Izzy: I'm on it Tai.  
  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
  
The next day....  
  
The twelve Digi Destined stood near the park waiting patiently for their 'new friends' to show up. Each of them were carrying a backpack or duffle bag that held their 'spare cloths'.   
  
"Is every one bundled up? We wouldn't want anyone getting sick."  
  
"Yes Tai." They say together.  
  
All of a sudden a bright pink limo pulls up. And Relena Peacecraft steps out.  
  
"Hi, are you the ones Duo challenged to the snowball fight?" she asks with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ah, good. Ok everyone hop on in my car. We moved the fight so no people that happen to pass by get hit."  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
They all get in the limo and drive off as Relena starts talking about peace and how fighting, no matter how harmless, is bad.  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
Upon exiting the pink limo, they see snow covered Gundams and large piles of gundam sized snowballs near each.  
  
"Hey guys... is it me or should we have brought a Kawagamon with us?"  
  
"Relena are thoughs snow Gundams?  
  
"Oh! You must be mistaken, thoughs are... uhm.. Shrubbery, yeh.. Really BIG shrubbery."  
  
~Right, and I'm in search of the holy grail.~ Ti thought but said "Right, then why is the one with the bat wings waving?"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
Relena turns around just in time to see the now snow covered Deathscyth Hell Custom, waving merrily like idiot that pilots it. Who then hops out to greet the DD with the rest of the wing people.  
  
"Duo no baka yaro." Relena mutters under her breath.  
  
"See? At last someone agrees with me!"  
  
"Can it justice boy." Hilde yells.  
  
"hmph! Stupid onna." Wufei grumbles as he crosses his arms while Sally giggles near by.  
  
"Hey Daisuke! Are you and your friends ready for the snowball war?"  
  
"uhm... yea, but aren't we going to introduce every one to each other?"  
  
"Oh, hey! Great idea. Ok, I'm Duo, and these are my friends. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Cathren, Relena, Zechs, Noin, Wufei, Sally, and Hilde."  
  
As each is introduced they cross their arms with a tough guy look. The Digi destined look at them with a what-did-Daisuke-get-us-into-this-time look.  
  
"Cool, nice to meet all of you. Well... I'm Daisuke, and these are my friends Ken, Yamato, Izzy, Sora, Tai, Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, Miyako, Iori, and Jyou."  
  
As each of the DD are introduced they 'strike a pose' Madonna style. The G boys and girls just look at them as if they were insane.  
  
"all right, the games begin." Dou exclaims.  
  
  
  
~!~!~ TBC ~!~!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: I know I'm mean, but that's how the snowflake falls. Sorry about going from script format to normal story format. It was just easer that way.  
  
Who will win? Who will get snow down their shirt? Who will look just plain stupid through out the entire fight? Will the Digimon be called on to dig out their chosen child? I haven't a clue. Ideas, comments, flames, or whatever 'cuz it's all good.   
  
  
Disclaimer: still don't own any of it. :(  



	2. pt2

Note: In our last episode.... the g-people try to intimidate the d-people by standing around looking tough, but that plan losses it's effect when the d-people act like Madonna's dancers and 'strike a pose'. From a psychological view the no one has the upper hand. in reality... well... yeah... we'll stick with the psychological view. Will the DD let their Digimon out of the bag? Do the Gundam pilots have something up their sleeves? Will Yamatto and Tai get it on? Will the author get more chapters out? Dun dun duuuuun! Next on...  
  
  
  
Snow War.  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Duo: ok, you guys get this side and we get that side.  
  
Relena: and that's it? What about rules?  
  
Heero: fine Relena. First one to submit to the others superiority looses. k?  
  
All: k!  
  
  
The two 'teams' split up to get to work.  
  
  
Dai & Duo: this is going to be easy!  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Duo: you know, I think this is going to be easy.  
  
Quatre: what makes you say that Duo?  
  
Relena: guys...  
  
Duo: well, look at it this way. One snow ball from our gundam's and they get smooshed.  
  
Relena: hey guys...  
  
Heero: well that's not fun. I want a challenge.  
  
Relena::in high pitched squeaky voice:: : Heeerroooo!  
  
All: ack!  
  
  
All the g-people cringe as they cover their ears.  
  
  
Zechs: Relena knock it off.  
  
Wufei: yeah, what are you screaming about this time?  
  
  
She points off into the distance where the other girls are looking.  
  
  
Quatre: oh  
  
Wufei: my  
  
Heero: god.  
  
Trowa: ......  
  
Duo: hey! It looks like a giant Cacatrot! Like in Final Fantisy.  
  
Relena: only it's throwing a giant snowball...  
  
Rat-trap(from beast wars) appears out of no ware: we'r all gona die.::and dissapers again::  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
Sora: ha! Did you see the looks on their faces? Way ta go Mimi!  
  
  
Mimi makes a dramatic bow as Togimon continues throwing snowballs.  
  
  
Dai: you'd think they never saw a digimon before.  
  
Ken:::walks up to Dai and puts his arms around him:: koi they haven't seen a digimon before.  
  
Dai: nani?!?  
  
Ken: Daisuke sit down. ::he says as he move over to where izzy is siting.::  
  
  
Daisuke runs over to Ken and sits in his lap, like the obedient little submissive he is, as   
Izzy walks over.  
  
  
Izzy: now daisuke, have you ever heard of a crossover?  
  
Dai: ...yes.  
  
Izzy: good. This ::gestures around him:: is a crossover story.  
  
Dai: ooooh.  
  
Izzy: yes, we from the show Digimon are up against the people from Gundam Wing.  
  
Dai: I see. Does that mean we're going to win?  
  
Izzy: maby...::he glanses over at some bushes::  
  
  
In the bushes...  
  
  
Yamatto: Tai that's my..ack!  
  
Tai: your ack? Since when do you call it that? I thought it was called a nice ass.  
  
Yamato: I really don't think this is the right time for this...  
  
Tai: but I thought you liked it when I made snowballs?(o.O)  
  
Yamato: Tai...  
  
Tai: fine., be that way.  
  
  
Tai starts to push himself off of Yamato, but is stopped as he's pulled back down into a long and deep kiss. A kiss that Tai readily returns. After a few min, they are forced to stop for air.  
  
  
Yamato: so much for the snow war.  
  
Tai: I'm the 'former' leader. I think I'm entitled to take a break and spend some time with my boyfriend.  
  
Yamato: no argument's here.  
  
  
And with that they start making out. completely ignoring the people around them.  
  
  
~!~!~ TBC ~!~!~  
  
  
Note: short yes, but I have no idea where to take this. Suggestions welcomed!! More to come, I should have it finished by Christmas....  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  



End file.
